Legend Reborn
by Storm Wolf77415
Summary: A legend becomes a legend by fading into the mists of time to return when it is absolutely needed. Seven new Dragoons emerge in the present day to save the world as they have done before. This is the story of how they came together in the first place.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Legend of Dragoon belongs to Sony Computer Entertainment.

Legend of Dragoon: Legend Reborn

Volume I: the Gathering

By Red-Eyed Divine Dragoon77415

18,000 years ago a great battle took place. An epic war fought between Humans and beings of incredible power known as Winglies. People of the world would know this war as the Dragon Campaign for the humans called on the mighty beasts to help them fight the power of the Winglies. The heroes of the Dragon Campaign were the first Dragoons, warriors who controlled the Dragons. Zieg, Rose, Shirley, Belzac, Syuveil, Kanzas, and Damia. The Dragoons defeated the Wingly Emperor, Melbu Frahma, at the climatic Battle of Kadessa and brought peace to the earth. All of the dragoons but Rose and Zieg died during the battle…

11,000 years after the Dragon Campaign Melbu Frahma, controlling Zieg's body, reappeared to complete his plans to destroy the world and remake it in his own image. However, a new generation of Dragoons emerged to stop Frahma's plans. Dart, Shana, Lavitz, Albert, Haschel, Meru, Miranda, and Kongol joined with Rose in one final apocalyptic battle, resulting in the death of Frahma and the destruction of the Moon That Never Sets. The Dragoons moved on to normal lives and their legacy, and Dragoon Spirits, passed on into the sands of time.

It is now the year 2004 and 7,000 years have passed since the Dragoons disappeared into history. However, dark forces will forever lurk in the darkness to prey on an innocent and unsuspecting world. The task must fall to seven modern young people to take on the Dragoon Spirits and follow in the footsteps of those that came before them, and save the world yet again. Only the Dragoons Can Save Us!

_It Is Time For The Legend Of Dragoon To Be Reborn!_

Author's notes: After much careful thought, I realized that my plans for Legend Reborn are too broad, and I need to cut this story up into multiple volumes. This part of Legend Reborn will now be solely about the new generation of Dragoons coming together. Charle Frahma and Meru will make appearances, as they are instrumental in how the majority of the new Dragoons get their powers.


	2. Chris' Chapter

Disclaimer: see prologue

Legend of Dragoon: Legend Reborn

By Red-Eyed Divine Dragoon77415

Chris' Chapter

In case you're wondering who I am, my name is Chris. I live in Blue Springs, Missouri, which is a suburb of Kansas City. I live with my mother, JoAnn, and my father, Tim. I have one older sister, Katie, but she just recently moved into an apartment by herself, so it's just my parents and I. I guess you can say I'm an ordinary guy. I go to school, I work at a grocery store near my house, I played RPG video games with my friends, and I hold a second-degree black belt in Taekwondo, so I'm more than capable of protecting myself. Did I forget to mention that I also hold an ancient power that makes the combined force of all the militaries of the world look like a joke? To understand this last part, I guess I have to go back a few weeks.

Deep in my heart, I always craved adventure in my life, to be able to actually step into one of RPG's that I loved to play, would be a dream come true. However, I'm also old enough to know that it was all a world of fantasy and it would never come true, or at least so I thought. A few weeks after the New Year started, Dad gave me a late Christmas present, a simple ruby gemstone in the shape of a perfect sphere, about the size of a small golf ball, and it pulsed with a mysterious red light.

"This little stone was found with me when I was adopted," my father told me, "I don't where it came from, but whenever I hold it I feel strength in me. Take care of it, and it should be a source of strength for you as well."

"Thanks dad, I'll be sure to take good care of it," I said, very surprised that my father would give me what was supposedly his most prized possession.

I didn't think too much of it when Dad gave it to me, but that little gem would ultimately turn my whole life upside down. One Friday night, I went up to the Independence Center to see if there was any new anime and then all hell broke lose.

This giant monster that seemed to most resemble a giant walking crab on two legs broke out of the floor on the food court and started destroying everything in its path. It was at the point that I was thinking about looking for a nice hole to hide in, but when I saw this refugee from a cheesy horror flick killing innocent people. I grew angry, VERY angry. So without any regard for my own safety, I ran headlong to face the demonic thing that was attacking everyone.

I lured it into the forest near the mall so no one else would possibly get hurt. Along the way I retrieved my weapon of choice, a katana, from my car, and prepared myself for battle. I had to avoid the crab monster's giant claws out, and could not even get a clean hit on this thing. I remembered the wanton destruction this freak caused and I felt serious power surge through me. Then a single word came to my mind.

"SUCK ON THIS YOU B-GRADE SCI-FI MOVIE REJECT! FLAMESHOT!" I yelled, creating a massive fireball from nowhere and with all my strength I flung it at that freak of nature. The fireball literally plowed through crab-boys noggin, leaving a smoking hole in its head. The creature gave off a giant howl, then turned to ash and simply crumbled to dust, a rather anticlimactic end if I do say so myself. I royally freaked out at what I had just done. So I did the most logical thing, I jumped into my car and drove home as fast as I could.

I immediately went to my room and started trying making sense out of the whole thing.

"Okay Chris, there is a logical explanation for this. I know for a fact that I was not hallucinating. Other people saw it happen too. They were screaming their lungs off at the sight of it? SO WHAT IN THE HELL IS IT!"

It was then that my gaze fell on the jewel case of a certain Playstation One game, a game known as Legend of Dragoon. Then it all clicked.

"My god, I'm the Red-Eyed Dragoon," I said, "This gem is the Dragoon Spirit of the Red-Eyed Dragon. The events of the game are real. I have to tell someone about this! But who could I trust?"

I knew I had to tell someone about this, so I called the one person that had always been there for me. My cousin Jacque.

"Jackie, it's Chris," I said, "You are never going to believe what has happened to me…"

To be continued.

Author's notes: Thus our story begins. This story is what I have termed a "semi round-robin" in that while the bulk of the story will be written by me. The authors whom I have asked to be the new Dragoons in this story will write their introductory chapters. The idea came from a fellow author, Ninmast, who will become the Jade Dragoon in my story. His reason being that if each of the Author-Dragoons writes his or her own introductory chapter, then it will cut down on the confusion of getting everyone together. The next chapter will introduce the new Dragoon of the White-Silver Dragon!


	3. Jacque's Chapter

Disclaimer: see prologue

Legend of Dragoon: Legend Reborn

Volume I: The Gathering

By Red-Eyed Divine Dragoon77415

Jacque's Chapter

The shrill call of the telephone echoed throughout the house, alerting everyone within thirty feet that someone was trying to call them.

"All right! All right! Hold your ass on!" said Jacquelyn West, "it figures the day that I try to get some heavy studying done everyone and their mother calls!" Jacque grumbled. She picked up the handset with every intention to verbally blast the poor fucker on the other end into oblivion.

"Jacque, it's Chris," said her cousin, "You are never going to believe what just happened to me."

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess?" said Jacque, "because you know how I am when it comes to guessing things."

"Jacque, remember that Playstation game I've been playing for the last few months?" said Chris, "The game is real!"

"You mean Legend of Dragoon?" said Jacque, "Okay, I'm finding that just a little hard to believe cuz, how can the game be real?"

"Very simple," Chris said, pausing slightly, "THE GAME CAN BE REAL BECAUSE EARLIER TONIGHT I WAS ATTACKED BY SOME BIG MONSTER! I ALMOST GOT KILLED!"

"You were attacked by a big monster!"" said Jacque, "What did it look like?"

"It reminded me of a very evil looking crab that walked on two legs. It had two giant claw-like hands. It had glowing green eyes, and for some reason it looked so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it…oh my god!" said Chris, as everything clicked together, "Jacque, I know what attacked me at the Center, it was a Virage!"

"Virage?" said Jacque, "Do I want to know just what that is, or am I going to regret asking this question."

"It's a monster that you face in the game," said Chris, "According to the game's storyline. Virages were the Winglies' answer to the alliance that Humans made with the Dragons. So do you need anymore proof? The appearance of a flesh and blood Virage, something that is only supposed to exist as some line of computer programming in a video game is proof of that."

"Okay, I'll go along with this whole thing and say that you're right. Let me ask you another question my dear cousin. What happened to this 'Virage' creature?"

"Easy, I destroyed it!" said Chris, "I did it with the Dragoon Spirit of the Red-Eyed Dragon. I created this massive fireball and hurled it through the Virage's head. It just turned to ashes and blew away in the wind, Which is a rather anti-climatic ending when you think about."

"I get the point! So what are you going to do with this Dragoon Spirit now that you have it?" said Jacque, "I mean, you could almost anything you wanted with it."

"Easy, I plan on learning how to transform into a Dragoon, and after that I have no clue," said Chris, "But I do know this Jacque. The two of us have embroiled ourselves long enough in the world of fantasy and science fiction to understand where this whole thing is going. No one in any game, book or movie we've seen has received great power of any kind just so they can play with it. There is always some greater intention in mind for the main characters. I'm more than willing to bet, that this is no different. I received this power to probably save the world. If that's the case, then that's what I'll do with it."

"You always were the champion of justice Chris," said Jacque, "Are you the only Dragoon, or will others come along."

"Oh you better believe it! There are seven other Dragoon Spirits. They and their respective users are out there somewhere, and I know that they'll all come out of the woodwork soon enough. They won't know it at the time, but one way or another I'm willing to bet that the Dragoons, all of the Dragoons will gather together for what may be their greatest battle ever. What that is yet, I don't know. I'll call you later. I have a lot of studying to do."

"Keep me informed, cousin" said Jacque and she hung up the phone, leaving a dial tone. Chris went back to rifling through his many textbooks with disgust when the phone rang again.

"Hello?" Chris said, and was greeted with a shrill feminine tone on the other end. Chris clamped his hands on the listening end of his cordless phone, "Oh hi Azrael! How are you?" said Chris, with a fake tone of sincerity in his voice. Azrael, the self-proclaimed Angel of Death, and a fellow writer, had called, and she was not pleased!

Author's Notes: I have arisen from the ash heap! I am done with school, and hope to dedicate time to "Legend Reborn", next chapter was written by Azrael, a fellow author, and the Dragoon of Darkness.


	4. Azrael's Chapter

Disclaimer: see prologue

Author's notes: This chapter is part of my story, but it was actually written by one of the author dragoons herself, it came from an idea that another author that will be in this story. Ninmast, the Jade Wind Dragoon, suggested it as a means of introducing everyone without it being repeated multiple times.

Legend of Dragoon: Legend Reborn

Volume I: the Gathering

By Red-Eyed, Divine Dragoon77415

Azrael's chapter by Azrael V.1.3

      For the love of God, it was one thing to have to put up living with a freak, but to have to make up for her insane misgivings was just one step too far. Azrael could barely contain her anger behind a face red with rage as she leafed through the batch of mail she had her pair of giant black Labradors, Huginn and Muninn, 'collect' from the unfortunate mailman. 

      She looked up to where O-Gee was in the middle of overheating her PS2 by playing it nonstop for the past two days.  "O-Gee, get me Pyper, now."

      "Okay, let me just finish this level..."

      "NOW."

      It was never the best idea to argue with Azrael once she started talking in all capital letters, and so O-Gee dutifully stopped maneuvering Da Qiao through Wei Territory to run over to the next room and call the psychotic middle sister of their unconquerable trio.  Azrael continued fuming for a while in the recreation room until footsteps pattered at the door and Pyper trotted in, followed by the ushering O-Gee.

      "This better be good!" Pyper declared, looking indignantly in Azrael's direction.  "I was about to actually break into Chris Jericho's private e-mail account!  Do you know how much blackmail I would have been able to obtain through that??"

      Azrael simply held up the mail in silent reply.  "Do you have anything at all to tell me before I rip you a new asshole?"

      "That's a nice offer, but one is enough for me, thanks."

      Azrael growled an unintelligible curse before turning her attention to the letters.  "First off I have a note here from the council.  It claims that you repeatedly threatened the workers of the local animal shelter and then yesterday afternoon attempted to FREE the animals into what you claim is their 'local habitat,' overlooking the fact that the exit faces onto the district highway!!"

      "It was animal cruelty in there!!" Pyper defended.  "They kept all those doggies in cages and only fed them thrice a day instead of the customary seven!"

      "Nobody else eats on your baffling diet!!" Azrael shot back.  "Next is a notice from the 7/11 down the block, threatening to sue you if you violate your ban from the store, after creating a Slushie wave from the dispensers that you tried to get O-Gee and yourself to freakin' boogie board!"

      "I thought it was a good idea!" Pyper exclaimed loudly.  "Think about it, all the seas should be made of Slushies, or cherry soda!  Then if swimmers got thirsty all they would have to do is take a drink out of the sea.  I mean, you know how bad salty water is for you, right?"

      "I will overlook the stupidity of that statement for the moment," Azrael spat out.  "Here's a memo from Mrs. Dixon from two doors down warning you to stop corrupting her little boy's mind.  What in the hell is that supposed to mean??"

      "Hey, Charlie Dixon took those male pinups from my discard pile himself," Pyper answered in her defense.  "It's not my fault that that prude won't wake up and admit that she gave birth to a gay boy."

      "Here's one from the hospital requesting that if ever you need to visit the facility again that you be confined to the floors above the basement where the morgue is housed.  I don't even want to KNOW what incident led to this request."

      "Well whatever it was I didn't do it.  The head doctor just doesn't like me because I once accidentally mixed my urine sample with his afternoon tea."

      "Chris Jericho has filed a restraining order against you.  That's the third this month!"

      "Someday Chrissie will wake up and realize that he really and truly loves me!"

      "The police force has informed me that you sneaked into a bar late at night, DESPITE being underage, and was found playing a drinking game with a quartet of transsexuals by an undercover agent.  I ought to incarcerate you myself for this one!"

      "They lie.  It was a quintet of transsexuals."

      "You emptied a vat of leeches into Andrea Sta. Cruz's hot tub."

      Pyper opened her mouth to either justify herself or swear she didn't do it, but then stopped and thought about it.  "Ah, that.  Well, she had it coming for parading around like she owns the town."

      Azrael was still glaring searing daggers at her younger sister while O-Gee had thoroughly ignored the both of them and gone back to their game, so the potentially tense atmosphere was ruined by background yells of simulated fighting.  "To top it all off, PYPER, do you know who gets blamed for this?  Whose reputation is criticized, who has to pay off ungodly amounts of money to people to keep their traps shut?  ME!"

      "Funny, I thought it would be mom and dad."

      "No, because if they actually knew how screwed up you are they would have sent you to an asylum yeas ago!  At least I still put up some hope of sanity in you by sending you to a therapist!"

      "You only do that to look like the good guy when you really aren't," Pyper accused.

      Frustrated, Azrael threw her hands up into the air.  "That's it, I've had it!  I'm tired of covering up for you, I'm running out of places to hide the bodies!"

      "Well there is an empty lot a few houses down..."

      "I think you're missing the point here, Pyper," Azrael said stridently as she threw the letters into the air where they scattered around like giant strips of confetti.  "I'm through with having to put up with you.  You can handle your own moronic tendencies yourself," and with that Azrael swiveled sharply around on her heel and left the room.

      Pyper raised a quizzical eyebrow.  "What did she mean by that?" she wondered to O-Gee.

      O-Gee's reply was to shrug.  "Maybe she doesn't want to play the big sister anymore."

      "Well that's too bad, because being born first comes with that package deal," Pyper scoffed with a smirk as she looked in the direction that Azrael had gone.  "She'll be back."

      For the most part Azrael wasn't too fond of procuring a scapegoat in order to vent out her frustrations on the hapless individual chosen for that specific purpose. In this case, however, she decided to make an exception. A couple of states away, Chris stared quizzically into the receiver of his phone as Azrael's infuriated and almost half-crazed ranting blared intolerably from it.  He let this go on for a couple of minutes, looking idly through his computer files until there was silence from the earpiece.  He then picked it up and put it cautiously to his ear.

      "You put the receiver down, didn't you?" Azrael immediately accused.

      "No, of course not, why would I do that?" Chris lied.

      "Humph," Azrael noised disbelievingly.  "Well if that's so then why don't you tell me what I should do about my problem."

      Well she had him there.  Chris frowned and racked his brains for a way to get out of this one.  Finally he said, "Hire an intimidating amount of lawyers so that whoever's opposing you will get scared shitless and agree to a settlement?"

      "Chris, you said the same thing two weeks ago when I asked what to do about the three iceboxes Pyper had installed in the kitchen to hold all the ice cream she stored on a particular sweet binge," Azrael said with a sigh.  "Are you insinuating that I sue my own sister?  What good will that do me?  Pyper's broke!"

      Ah, so it was Pyper she was complaining about!  Chris grinned, happy at having at least figured that out without incurring her wrath himself.  "Listen, if you're so pissed off at Pyper why don't you take a break from her?  Go off somewhere she wouldn't think of looking for you."

      "A shuttle trip to Mars isn't exactly the cheapest travel expense in the universe."

      "Nothing that drastic," Chris said, miraculously patient.  "The world still has a bunch of nooks and crannies you can hide in."

      "Oh yeah?  Tell that to Chris Jericho, he's changed addresses about seventeen times since Pyper became obsessed with him and she's managed to find him every single time."

      "Because he wasn't trying hard enough," said Chris.

      "Fine then, name one place Pyper would least likely find me," stated Azrael.

      Chris thought about it, and said the first logical area that came to mind.  "Well, Kansas City is one, and by that I mean my place specifically.  Knowing you as well as I think Pyper does, she'll assume that you're either in Miami or Hawaii, or even the Caribbean."

      "I never knew I struck people as the clichéd city chick who likes to pop over to beaches for a vacation."

      "Actually you don't.  But for some reason that's the last three places you ran off to the last time you decided that some away from Pyper time was in order.  Hey, you're free to hide out here if you want.  My sister's moved out so you can use her room and I'm sure my parents won't mind," Chris offered.

      There was a silence as Azrael contemplated this.  "You know what, I think I'll take you up on that," she finally said in a thoughtful voice.  "I can be there by tomorrow morning.  The sooner I leave this place the better."

      "Cool, I'll see you then," Chris said.  He put down the phone and was about to return to the textbook he had been paging through when he stopped, realizing that he had just invited Azrael, one of the most eccentric bitches he had ever met, to come stay with him for an indefinite period of time.  "What have I gotten myself into?" he groaned.


	5. Azrael Arrives!

Disclaimer: see prologue, John Cena, Rene Dupree, and the WWE United States Heavyweight Championship belong to Vince McMahon.

Legend of Dragoon: Legend Reborn

Volume I: The Gathering

By Red-Eyed Divine Dragoon77415

Azrael arrives and the Second Dragoon is revealed!

"Your sister moved out only a few weeks ago and you already are giving up her room to a complete and total stranger!" said Chris' father Tim.

"Dad, its Azrael," Chris retorted, "She's not a total stranger and she's not moving in permanently. This stay is just until some things blow over for her at home."

"What kind of things?" JoAnn, Chris' mother, inquired.

"Things that were mostly instigated by her younger sister Pyper," said Chris, "Azrael asked me not to mention any of them. I will say that the end results of Pyper's antics force Azrael to pay big amounts of money to people in order to prevent anyone bringing up any charges."

"And Azrael needs to get away from all this," said JoAnn, everything fitting together.

"Yes mom, that's exactly the reason why I invited Azrael to stay with us."

"Well, I still don't like this, but I guess there isn't much of a choice," said Tim, "When is she coming?"

"Today, her flight is due in at 4:30. She said the sooner that she got away from Pyper the sooner she would keep what little sanity she has left. I'm going up to meet her at KCI, and Jacque said that she would come with me," said Chris.

"Well, then shouldn't you be leaving?" said Tim with a wry grin on his face, "It's 3:30 now and it takes quite a while to get out there, you of all people should know that."

"Oh damn you're right!" said Chris, running out the door.

An Hour Later…

"Here it is Gate 5-A, Azrael's flight is coming in here." Chris said as he and Jacque arrived at the terminal door.

"So how will we know who Azrael is?" said Jacque, "Did she give you a picture or anything?"

"Yeah, she sent me a picture a while back. We're looking for an Asian female, age 20, shoulder length hair, black rimmed glasses, and she likes to wear very expensive business suits. It won't be hard to spot her," Said Chris.

"I don't care if Rene's character is anti-American, he should be the U.S. Champion right now, not that Vanilla Ice wannabe, John Cena." came a shrill, and all too familiar voice from the air bridge. Azrael, impeccably dressed as always in a charcoal grey business suit, angrily stormed into the terminal, cell phone to her ear, and her carry on luggage in hand.

"Azrael, over here!" said Chris. Azrael stomped up to Chris and Jacque and promptly put her carry on luggage into Chris' bewildered hands.

"Will you hold this for a second?" said Azrael, "I've got some jerk who's badmouthing Rene's loss at Judgment Day."

"Who's Rene?" said Jacque, quite confused.

"Rene Dupree, a WWE wrestler," said Chris, "He's Azrael's crush. His character is an anti-American Frenchman, but even still Azrael is crazy about him."

"Oh, okay," said Jacque in a voice that said _why did I bother to ask?_

"Let me tell you something you bitch! As far as I'm concerned, Cena can take his chain and choke himself with it!" screeched Azrael, before slamming her phone shut.

"I take that you're finished or is there anyone else that you need to verbally rip to tiny shreds over the phone?" said Chris dryly.

"No that's the only for today. Who is this? Your girlfriend?" said Azrael, indicating Jacque.

"NO! Nothing like that!" said Chris, turning as red as a tomato, "Azrael, this is my cousin Jacque. Iasked her to come with me to pick you up because I didn't want to come out here all by myself. It's a long trip back home from here,"

"Whatever, let's just grab my stuff and get to your place, I'm tired and I've got jet lag," said Azrael. The three twentysomethings made their way to the luggage carousel when 15 tan suitcases squeezed through.

"Don't tell me, let me guess, this is all yours isn't it?" said Jacque.

"Oh wow, how did you ever guess?" said Azrael.

"I had a feeling that you would bring more than a few suitcases with you, so I brought my grandfather's van to hold everything," said Chris. After loading all of Azrael's things into the van, Chris, Jacque, and Azrael piled inside and Chris drove the 45 minutes from Clay County all the way back to Blue Springs. Jacque got into her car and drove back to her house in Lee's Summit, and Azrael and settled into her temporary home from Pyper's insanity.

"This is my sister's room, it's not much, but for right now it's your home," said Chris, "tomorrow I have the day off, so how about I show you around town?"

"I would like that", said Azrael, "just as long as there are good places to shop."

"Believe me, if Pyper was my younger sister, I would definitely have done the same thing." Chris said, chuckling a bit, "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning."

The two authors settled into their respective beds, each with their own thoughts on their minds. Chris propped himself up on his pillow staring intently at the Red-Eyed Dragoon Spirit, contemplating its power. While Azrael drifted off to sleep, hoping to dream what she would do to Rene Dupree when she finally got her hands on him, but she had a different dream. Azrael saw herself dressed in strange, midnight-blue winged armor with what appeared to be a rapier in hand fighting something that came out of the movies.

Chris and Jacque were there as well, clad in similar armor and both armed with a different weapon. Chris' armor was flame red and held a weapon that looked like a katana. Jacque's armor was like Azrael's but a brilliant white and she was armed with an ornate archer's bow. Azrael saw four others, three guys and a girl dressed in similar winged armor, The first guy was in clad in jade green armor armed with a long spear, The violet clad warrior fought with nothing more than thick gloves on his bare fists , the last male member of the team was clad in brownish gold armor and carried a giant axe with him. The girl wore ocean blue armor in the shape of a one piece swimsuit and carried a pair of daggers with her.

Azrael awoke with a start, "My god, what the hell was that about?" she said to no one.

Meanwhile, in Springfield, MO.

A young man was walking down the street in his neighborhood when all of a sudden a huge wind storm blew up out of nowhere! He struggled to hold onto a street lamp when as quickly as it all started the storm died down.

"Okay, that was really weird," He said resuming his walk. He continued on down the street, trying to push the bizarre incident out of his mind.

A strange green light caught his eye from a storm gutter. Investigating closer, he reached down into the gutter and pulled out a strange green stone that pulsed with a soft light.

"What's this?" said David Christiansen, aka Ninmast, as the Dragoon Spirit of the Jade Dragon chose its new master.

Author's notes. Another chapter completed! The Next Chapter will introduce the Jade Dragoon of Wind. As written by Ninmast.

Also I would like to say something to the John Cena fans. I do not repeat DO NOT hate John Cena! Just the opposite in fact, I think his raps are hilarious, but if for those that have read Azrael's stories, you will know that Azrael loves Rene Dupree as much as her sister Pyper loves Chris Jericho, but Azrael does not have to act like an insane fangirl whenever she sees him. Azrael forgive me if I portrayed you in a negative light with the fangirl crack!


	6. David's Chapter

Legend of Dragoon: Legend Reborn 

By Red-Eyed Dragoon77415 

David's Chapter 

Written by Ninmast

Hey, my name's David. Most of you probably don't know much about me. Truth is, there's not much to know. I'm pretty much just your average college student. I'm from Springfield, Missouri, and I live in an apartment with my brother, Adam, whose also in college. I'm going into Computer Technologies, but I'd prefer a career in writing if I can get it. I sell knives for a company called Vector Marketing, and some people find that kind of creepy. I write stories and play RPGs with friends for fun. I also train myself in martial arts, as well as with a few close-combat weapons. I prefer the sword, but I train with the staff, as well.

Oh, and I have a little, green marble that gives me powers that most people can only dream of.

Did you do a double take? Yeah, thought so. So did I, when I first found out. Actually, it was more like, "No way! There's no way this is really happening! I've got to be dreaming!" Ever try convincing a left-minded person that he had just practically stepped into a video game? Ask my friends, it's not easy! You're probably wanting to know what happened, right? Well, maybe I should go back a couple of weeks…

Most of the others got theirs as gifts from people who cared about them, or earned them, somehow. Me, I found mine in a ditch. Don't laugh. It was raining hard, and there was an awful wind, one of those that threatened to pick you up off of your feet and blow you away. I guess the reason why it caught my eye is because it was the only thing that wasn't covered in mud. It stood out like a beacon amid the drab scenery around it, seemingly refusing to be covered. When I picked it up, it came out clean, without a touch of dirt on it. At the same time, the wind seemed to die down, as well. That was strange, but nothing that couldn't be blamed on chance.

The marble, itself, was pretty big, about the size of a golf ball. It was a glimmering green, and seemed to shine with its own inner light. It was beautiful, and I felt sorry for whoever lost it, but I was in the middle of nowhere at the time, and there was no way of knowing who had lost it, so I stuck it in my pocket and took it with me. I had no idea that it was the one who had lost something – me. Or whoever had it before me. I also had no idea what kind of change just picking up that one little marble would have on the rest of my life.

Though I always carried it with me, I really didn't think much of it. I didn't dare leave it behind because I didn't feel right without it. It was just supposed to be there, it with me and me with it. Then, when I went up to Kansas City to visit a good friend of mine, a girl by the name of Tia, destiny decided to throw me a little curve ball.

Tia had insisted that we go to the mall, and we were taking a break at a coffeehouse for lunch. It was a nice place, with good coffee. It even had a souvenir table. Or, it did, until all chaos destroyed the place.

Someone screamed from the far side of the room, and Tia and I snapped up, along with everyone else, to see a troll plow through the wall.

"I can't be seeing what I think I'm seeing," Tia cried. "I'm losing it!"

"That depends," I answered, not moving my eyes from the great beast as it crushed six tables into splinters with a wide swing of its club. "Do you see a big, ugly monster that just took out half the store in one swipe?"

"Yeah."

"Then you're still sane."

"Great. Thanks. Now, at least I know that if I stick around here, I'm not going to be crushed by a figment of my imagination." Her eyes widened as the troll picked up a whole counter in its great arms, and he brought it back to throw it. "Holy…" She was cut short as I tackled her to the floor and the counter crashed into the wall behind us.

As soon as the pieces stopped falling, I rolled off of her. "Tia, get out of here, and get as many people out with you as you can! I'll keep Beauty busy!"

She looked at me in shock. "Are you nuts? He'll kill you!"

I didn't look at her. I knew she was right, but I also knew it had to be done. "If I don't, he'll kill me anyway, and everyone else, too. Now, go!" I physically hauled her to her feet, and pushed her toward the entrance. She looked back, but I couldn't back out now. Too many people were at stake. "Go!" I yelled, and she did.

There was a barrel of walking sticks that had been knocked over by the monster's onslaught. I went over and picked out the longest one I could see, looking it over from tip to tip. Well, it wasn't a staff, but it would have to do. I ran over to the troll, where it had cornered Tia as she and a group of others had tried to get away.

"Hey, ugly!" I yelled, getting the thing's attention. "You want them? You're going to have to tangle with me, first!"

It looked over at me with its dull eyes, and dropped a girl it had been holding rudely on a table, turning toward me.

"That's right, you stupid freak," I continued, backing up as I threw a look to the people. As soon as they were behind them, they were all out the door, Tia helping the girl off of the table. "I'm the one you're interested in!"

I ducked as it swung for my head, then thrust forward with the stick, hammering it into the monster's stomach. It doubled over, and I took the opportunity to follow up with a few more attacks, but suddenly, it reared back and hit me with its huge fist, sending me flying backwards, and I landed on top of a booth. I pulled myself up just in time to jump to another table as its club came crashing down on the one I had been on moments before.

"Well, at least that's one thing I've got going for me," I told myself as I jumped to avoid another blow. "This guy's as slow as molasses in January."

Suddenly, the troll had an uncommon flash of brilliance. It faked out, tricking me into jumping, and it hit me with its heavy fist, sending me through the table I had just landed on.

There was a sound of a girl shrieking, and both of us turned to look. It was Tia. She had come back. "Darn it," I moaned as I watched in pain while the monster turned back toward her. "Why'd she have to come back? Now, she's in danger again!"

Something warm glowed under my shirt. When I moved my hand to it, I discovered it was my marble. It was glowing a bright green, and I felt new energy flowing through me, like nothing I had ever felt before. I stood up, and green flames surged around me as I started running toward it.

"You leave her out of this! You're not done with me yet!" I leapt into the air, higher than I ever thought I could before, and sent the stick through its skull just as it turned around, landing on the other side of him, beside Tia. The troll stumbled forward a few steps, then crashed to the ground, and disappeared into dust.

I suddenly realized that I was short of breath, and started panting. "Well, … I'm glad … that's over," I said, grimacing as I held my side.

Tia, however, looked at me strangely. "I'll say! How did you do that?"

"Huh?" I asked, returning her look, then remembering what I had done. "I don't know. I just did it."

She smiled, a beautiful reward in itself. "Well, if you don't know, then I guess it doesn't matter, does it? All that does is that you did it, right?"

"Yeah," I answered, smiling in return. "Frankly, though, I've lost my taste for coffee at the moment. Why don't I just take you back home for now?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. The way you're holding your side, I'd guess you could use some attention."

"This?" I asked, gesturing to the side I was holding. "Oh, I'm fine. I'm going to have a whale of a bruise tomorrow, but I don't think he broke anything."

We walked down the corridor outside the shops, and suddenly, a display in the window of a video game pawnshop caught my eye. It was a several-year-old game for the Playstation One called The Legend of Dragoon, and one of the images on the cover was of the staff-wielding knight, Lavitz, clad in his green Dragoon armor.

Suddenly, all of it fell into place, my "marble," the fight, and the way I had finished off the troll. I almost swore as it all hit me, but I turned to Tia, instead. "On second thought, where's the nearest library? There's an email I need to send."

When we got there, I wasted no time. I had to get hold of Chris. He knew more about the Dragoons than I did, since I only borrowed the game, and he owned it. He'd be able to tell me something.

The email I sent him read something like this:

"Hey, Chris! It's me, Ninmast! I've got a bit of a problem on my hands, and you're not going to believe a word of it! I'm here in KC with a friend of mine, and we were in the mall, when this troll attacked the store from out of no where. Everyone managed to get out safely, but that's not the most amazing part. For a while, I've had this green marble that I carry around with me for a good luck charm. Well, it came through for me. I think it's the Wind Dragoon Spirit! I know I probably sound like a nutcase, but when my friend was in danger, it started glowing, and I could feel all of this energy inside of me. Green flames came up around me, and I jumped what must have been 10 feet into the air, and sent the walking stick I had been fighting with through the thing's head! Then, it just disappeared in a cloud of dust! I'm not pulling your leg, man! It's the truth! Please, if you have any idea of what's going on, you've got to tell me!

Get hold of me as soon as possible!

Ninmast"


	7. Dragoons Assemble!

Disclaimer: see prologue

Legend of Dragoon: Legend Reborn

Dragoons Assemble!

By Red-Eyed, Divine Dragoon77415

It is a bright summer's day in Kansas City, Missouri. Life moves on a fairly normal pace. The focus is on a certain house in the suburb of Blue Springs, specifically a house with white siding and green shutters, there is nothing out of the ordinary about this house… right? EEHHH! Wrong! Inside this simple home, live two young people with a great destiny, although they don't have any clue about it yet. The sun streams in through the closed beige blinds of one of these two people. Cerulean blue eyes open and a frown lined his face.

"Another perfect day!" Chris muttered as he fell out of bed, and turned on his radio to Johnny Dare, a local radio host that had a very twisted, yet humorous outlook on life. Hanging around his neck was the Dragoon Spirit of the Red-Eyed Dragon, an ancient artifact with a ton of power.

"I've got to figure out how to use this thing!" Chris thought, "Once I've done that, I can start looking for the other Dragoon Spirits and their bearers." Chris walked down the hall towards the kitchen to make breakfast. A few seconds later a door swings open and a young Asian woman drags herself into the kitchen still half asleep. She promptly takes the slice of toast on Chris' plate and eats it herself.

"I'm glad you enjoyed my cooking, do you want my chocolate milk to complete the meal?" said Chris.

"Oh, shut up! I'm suffering from latte withdrawal! I can't believe that you don't have a Starbucks in this town!" moaned Azrael.

"You're wrong Azzie! There IS a Starbucks near here. It will just take a little while to get there and back." Azrael then grabbed Chris by his shirt and stared at him with bloodshot eyes.

"I don't give a shit!" she screeched, "I NEED A LATTE FROM STARBUCKS **_RIGHT NOW!_**"

"Okay! Okay! No need for the built in microphone, I get it! We'll stop by Starbucks on our way out, and we'll get you a latte. Give me some time to check my email first and then we can leave. Okay?"

"Fine, but be quick. The sooner that I get my latte, the happier I will be. I need my latte to be a proper bitch. You of all people should know that." said Azrael.

"You don't need to tell me twice. I realized that a long time ago, sweetheart," said Chris.

Chris tromped down the stairs to the basement, turned on the computer, and immediately logged into his email account. After clearing away the normal bulk mail and crap, Chris opened his inbox to see an email from David Christiansen, also known better as Ninmast, Chris' jaw proceeded to unhinge from his skull as he read the contents of the seemingly harmless message:

Hey, Chris! It's me, Ninmast! I've got a bit of a problem on my hands, and you're not going to believe a word of it! I'm here in KC with a friend of mine, and we were in the mall, when this troll attacked the store from out of no where. Everyone managed to get out safely, but that's not the most amazing part. For a while, I've had this green marble that I carry around with me for a good luck charm. Well, it came through for me. I think it's the Wind Dragoon Spirit! I know I probably sound like a nutcase, but when my friend was in danger, it started glowing, and I could feel all of this energy inside of me. Green flames came up around me, and I jumped what must have been 10 feet into the air, and sent the walking stick I had been fighting with through the thing's head! Then, it just disappeared in a cloud of dust! I'm not pulling your leg, man! It's the truth! Please, if you have any idea of what's going on, you've got to tell me!

Get hold of me as soon as possible!

Ninmast

Chris immediately hit the "reply" button and began typing furiously back to his friend. The email that Chris sent to David read a little something like this:

You're not a nutcase my friend, not when something very similar happened to me back in February! It was just a few days after my birthday, and I had gone up to the mall to find the new _Yu Yu Hakusho_ DVD that was just released. I was in the video store when I suddenly heard mass screaming and then the next thing I know this huge monster came up out of the ground on the food court. I went to fight against it and I conjured this giant fireball and it plowed through the monster's head, it turned to ash and disintegrated! It was the weirdest thing I had ever seen! It wasn't until I saw my "Legend of Dragoon" case that I realized what I had and what I had killed at the mall. What I had was nothing other The Dragoon Spirit of the Red-Eyed Dragon! The monster that I had killed was a Virage, a monster that you fight in the game. I just knew that sooner or later that the other DS' would appear. If what you are telling me is true, then you have been chosen as the new Dragoon of the Jade Dragon. Tell you what, I'm going to visit the Liberty Memorial with some friends of mine today, meet me near the central tower, and we'll compare notes together.

See you soon.

Chris.

"Godspeed to you" Chris said as he clicked on the "Send" button and sent the email through cyberspace to where David was, "I really hope David gets it"

"Chris, what's taking you so long!" said Azrael, "I thought you said you were going to check your email"

"I'm coming! I got caught up in something and I needed to send a reply to someone!"

"So is it just the two of us going to this memorial?"

"No, My cousin Jacque, whom you've met, and some of my friends are going with us, my best friend and fellow martial artist, Nick Barton, a guy I play video games with, Bud Johnson, and a girl I work with, Jennifer Allen. All of them are coming with us. Jennifer and Nick had great-grandfathers that served in World War I and they want to pay their respects to them. You know Liberty Memorial is the only WWI memorial in all the United States, so as you can imagine it's a very sacred place."

"I'm looking forward to seeing it" said Azrael.

"You won't regret it," said Chris, "It's an experience that you don't forget. You walk away from that place with a deeper appreciation for those that died during that war."

Chris and Azrael stopped by Jacque's house and from there headed to Liberty Memorial, Bud, Jennifer, and Nick had told Chris that they would meet them there.

"Hi, Chris! How are ya?" Jennifer chirped, at 17, Jen was the youngest of Chris' little group, her curly dirty blonde hair framed her very cute face.

"I'm good Jen. As you can see, I brought a friend along with us. This is Azrael, she's been staying at my place for the past few months, and I wanted her to see the Liberty Memorial," Said Chris.

"Every time I come to this place, I get a lump in my throat," said Nick, "Knowing that my great-grandfather played a part in this."

"I know the feeling", said Jen, "It's just so amazing seeing everything they have here."

"This is nothing Jen, this is just a small sample of the thousands of artifacts that the Liberty Memorial has in its collection, That's why they're building that extension downstairs, They have so much because they can't show all of it" said Jacque.

As the six friends wandered from exhibit to exhibit Bud noticed that Azrael's was constantly sneaking glances at himself, Jen, and Nick. As they left the museum Bud decided to raise the question.

"Excuse me guys, I need to bring something up," said Bud, "Azrael, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it you want?" said Azrael in a bored tone, stopping at the tower, not wanting to bother with Bud's somewhat scruffy looks.

"I noticed while we were in the museum that you kept staring at me, Nick, and Jen. Is there something about us that fascinates you?"

"You were staring at us?" said Nick and Jen, slightly perturbed that they were under scrutiny.

"Actually, yes I do find you three fascinating," said Azrael, "What I find so fascinating, is that I have seen you guys somewhere before. I couldn't put my finger on it then, but now I know that I've seen you before."

"Really?" said Jen, "As far as I know we've never met before."

"Same here, I never forget a face and I would remember yours if we had met. You must be imagining things" said Nick.

"No I'm not," said Azrael thoughtfully, "I know I have seen you before, because I have. I saw all of you in a dream I had the night after I arrived in Kansas City. We were all flying around wearing this weird armor and it was some kind of fight."

At the mention of the armor, all the color drained out of Chris' face as he realized that Azrael had seen herself as a Dragoon, and that she has also seen all of them as Dragoons as well.

"That's crazy, we were fighting in some kind of war?" said Nick, "I'm sorry that's really farfetched."

"It's not Nick," said Chris, "Azrael is absolutely right. I will ask you this, Azzie. First off what color was the armor we were wearing? Second were there seven people in you dream? Because if what you saw of us was true. There will be seven."

"To answer you questions, first, your armor was bright red, Jacque's was white, mine was a blackish purple. Bud's was a yellowish gold, Nick's armor was purple, Jen was wearing armor that looked like a light blue, one-piece swimsuit, and the last of us was wearing green armor. So to answer your second question, there were seven of us," said Azrael, "Why do you ask?"

"You'll find out soon enough", said Chris, "If I'm right, then the guy in the green armor should arrive here momentarily and I will explain everything to everyone assembled then." It was at that moment the Dragoon Spirit of the Red-Eyed Dragon began to glow, and everyone's attention was drawn to a young man in his early twenties running toward them, a glowing jade green stone hung around his neck.

"I take that's him?" said Jen.

"That's him alright, I recognize the face" said Azrael.

"Sorry I'm late Chris. I almost missed your email. Uh, can we go somewhere private?" said David, noticing all those assembled, "This is kind of between us, and I don't want anyone else to hear this."

"There is no need for that David" said Chris with a big grin on his face, "Remember how I said sooner or later all of the Dragoons would appear? They all did just that, and we didn't even have to lift a finger!"

"So what is this all about?" said Azrael, "Care to enlighten us Chris?"

"Okay guys, here's the whole story," said Chris.

Author's note: Bet you thought I had given up on this huh? Very wrong! In the next few chapters or so. Jacque, Jen, Nick, Bud, and Azrael will learn of how David and Chris received the Dragoon Spirits of the Red-Eyed and Jade Dragons and how they are meant to take up the White-Silver, Blue Sea, Violet, Golden, and Black Burst spirits in some unknown quest, and Chris and David will finally become Dragoons. Stay tuned!


	8. Destiny Decided

Disclaimer: I think you know where to find it by now.

Legend of Dragoon: Legend Reborn

Volume I: the Gathering

By Red-Eyed, Divine Dragoon77415

Destiny Revealed

"No way, you're telling me that all of the new Dragoons are right here!" said David, "That can't possibly be possible! All of the Dragoons are here together right in this one spot, at this exact moment."

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, David. Somehow, someway, call it God or fate, the third generation of Dragon Knights has assembled in this one place. Allow to me go around and introduce everybody to you. The girl with the long brown hair and green eyes is my cousin Jacqueline West, Future Dragoon of the White-Silver Dragon, This lovely young lady with blue eyes and dark blonde hair is Jennifer Allen , The soon to be Dragoon of the Blue Sea Dragon, Nick Barton, the guy with the tanned skin and black hair, will be Dragoon of the Violet Dragon, The guy with the mustache is Bud Johnson, He will eventually hold the Dragoon Spirit of the Golden Dragon, and finally the Asian girl wearing the glasses and expensive business suit is Azrael, She will become the Dragoon of the Black-Burst Dragon, once we find all the spirits that is," said Chris.

"Excuse me for asking Chris, but what exactly are Dragoons?" asked Jen, "Because I'm really confused about this whole thing."

"Yeah, I would like to know about this too because it sounds like there is a lot involved" said Nick.

"Okay Nick, you want to know I'll tell you, Bud you might know this story because you unknowingly introduced me to it.

Apparently sometime ago a race of beings known as Winglies ruled over our world. On first glance all Winglies appear to be just albino humans, but they are much more than that. They can fly on wings of light and have extremely powerful magic. They enslaved humanity and treated them like crap," said Chris.

"Hold on I know where this is going next," said Bud, "I should know because I played the game with you as well. A guy named Emperor Diaz inspired humanity to take up arms against the Winglies and fight for their freedom."

"Exactly, that is just what happened. However, there was a big problem. Humans can be as brave and courageous as they want to be, but we were at a severe disadvantage. Humans can't use magic. A single human could not beat a Wingly in one on one combat to save their life. Humans needed another source of power to fight against their overlords and it came in the form of the Dragons," said Chris, "When a Dragon died it would leave a small gem behind containing their soul and power, when the Dragon's spirit found someone they deemed worthy, they would let that person use its power to become a Dragon Knight or Dragoon, capable of incredibly powerful magic, the ability to fly, and armor that as strong as a Dragon's hide.

With Diaz's leadership, the power of the Dragons backing them up, and the Dragoons at the vanguard of their army, Humans took up arms against their Wingly overlords and a full fledged war began. It would become known as the Dragon Campaign for the beasts that were the crucial factor in humanity's victory over the Winglies. It lasted 10 years, a whole decade! In that time, millions of lives, on both sides, were lost. It made World War I and II look like nothing! The Dragon Campaign ended with the Battle of Kadessa, which was the capital of the Winglies. Five of the seven original Dragoons, Damia, Syuveil, Kanzas, Belzac, and Shirley died during that battle."

"What about the other two Dragoons?" said Nick, "Did they survive?"

"In a manner of speaking yes, Rose, The Black Burst Dragoon, was the only true survivor, and Zieg Feld, my predecessor, was turned to stone after fighting Emperor Melbu Frahma in Kadessa," said Chris, "After that 11,000 years passed before the second generation of Dragoons came to power. It's this second generation of Dragoons that is the focus of the Legend of Dragoon videogame."

"They made it into a video game?" said Jacque, "what kind of brain came with that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine cousin. All I know is that someone somewhere found out about the Dragoons and turned it into an RPG, if that is the case, then we have to find them, they'll have answers to a lot of our questions" said Chris.

"So what do we do in the meantime Chris?" said Azrael, "you're the LOD expert, you know the most about this. We're all looking to you."

"Easy Azzie, first things first, David and I need to learn how to access the power of our Dragoon Spirits, we also should keep our eyes open for anything out of the ordinary."

"You mean like Virages or any other giant monsters trashing the town?" said David.

"Pretty much, we'll just have to play the waiting game for when the other DS's or our supposed enemy appears," said Chris.

"Enemy?" said Jen, "What are you implying?"

"Now that we're Dragoons Jen, all seven of us will need to learn how to fight in order to protect ourselves," said Chris with a grim look on his face, "We'll also need weapons of some sort. I have a katana that I got as a gift Master Barton. Bud, as the Earth Dragoon, an ax might be just up your alley, Jen, personally I don't see you lugging a big mallet around, maybe some daggers for you, Jacque, brush up on your archery skills, Nick, I'm not afraid to admit that your hand to hand skills are far better than mine ever could be, David will need a spear, and Azrael, you remind me so much of Rose, a rapier is the only weapon I could see you carrying."

"Should I be flattered that you're comparing me to a video game character?"

"I would be."

"Guys, can we focus?" said David, "If there is a need for Dragoons, then we need to get ready."

"Hold on, we have some unanswered questions. Who is our enemy? How large are their numbers? Who is in charge? What kind of powers do they have? If we don't know this, then we're dead meat" said Bud.

"Bud is right, We won't get very far in this Dragoon business if we don't even know who we're fighting against" said Jen, "personally I don't want to fight at all."

"I know that this far from a date at the beach, but it had to be done," said Chris, "I'll give you guys one chance to decide, you're either in or out on this. If you decide not to follow the path of the Dragoon, I won't think any less of you, but at the very least think of your family and friends, what would do if they were in trouble? So what is it going to be?"

"Chris, we're blood, what do you think?" said Jacque.

"Same here man, we've known each other for almost 11 years, do you think I'm going to skip out you here?" said Nick.

"I don't really want to do this, but if my family is in danger, I'll fight," said Jen.

"While I don't share everyone's enthusiasm, count me in," said Bud.

"Why not? It sounds like fun," said Azrael.

"So it's decided, we fight." Chris said, "Let the Dragoons fly again!"

Elsewhere…

Death Valley, Nevada, 140 miles north of Las Vegas, dipping well below sea level, it is one of the most desolate places on the entire planet. No modern human could ever imagine a flourishing city would exist out in the middle of nowhere…WRONG! Hidden under an 18,000 year old magic shield lays the last remnant of a long forgotten time, the base of the rebel Winglies during the ancient Dragon Campaign, the Spring Breath Town Ulara.

Ulara's magically constructed waterfalls and gardens of living flowers are all beautiful, but that is not the focus. The focus is on a darkened chamber in the mansion of one Charle Frahma, older sister of the long dead Supreme Dictator Melbu Frahma. Charle looks on with her aid Caron and Meru, The Dragoon of the Blue Sea Dragon, and the last surviving Dragoon as they silently observe seven young people.

"They're just children. Why must they always be so young?" Caron mused.

"Because they're the only ones who can, they remind me so much of Zieggy and the others, when they're young, they believe that they can do anything" said Charle.

"I know Lady Charle, but that still doesn't make it any easier. The demon will awaken soon, and they'll be the only ones who can fight against it."

"Times have changed so much! They don't even teach them how to fight anymore! The demon will awaken soon, and they won't stand a chance!" said Caron.

"We must be watching different groups of kids Caron, because it looks like that a few of these kids already know how to fight, We saw Dave take on the troll, and Chris took on a Virage of all things and he completely incinerated it without knowing how to use it at all!" said Meru.

"Chris has played the game that we circulated with the deepest of passion. He knows what power he has, and I have faith that he will lead the new generation of Dragoons and defeat the oncoming danger. However, the others must gain their Dragoon Spirits soon. We must get them here to Ulara. It is the only way."

"I'll get them here, Charle, have faith" said Meru. The three Winglies' gaze fell to a table in the middle of the room, where seven small gems sat, gray, red, green, violet, gold, light blue, and white…the other five Dragoon Spirits.

Author's Notes. Dum dum dum! The plot thickens! Charle and Meru are still alive in the modern world, and notice that that the Black Burst Dragoon spirit has not been mentioned, where could it have gone? What is the new evil that Chris and Co. must defeat? Quite frankly I have no idea! (cue massive facefault)


	9. Dragoon Spirit Awaken!

Disclaimer: I think you know where to find it by now. Warning, it gets bloody and gory from here. Rating upgraded to "R", just as a precaution.

Legend of Dragoon: Legend Reborn

Volume I: The Gathering

By Red-Eyed, Divine Dragoon77415

Dragoon Spirits Awaken!

It is a peaceful summer morning in a forested area on the outskirts of Blue Springs, Missouri, or it was until the sounds of Motley Crue began blaring through the forest. The sounds of clashing metal on metal can be heard, as seven young people engage in mock battles with each other. After their initial meeting at the Liberty Memorial, Chris and the new generation of Dragoons began their training. After a quick visit to a local martial arts supply store the seven warriors-to-be procured their respective weapons.

Chris already had the katana that his instructor, Master Jonathon Barton, had given to him as a birthday present. David chose a superb bo staff, which he later modified by adding a spearhead to the end, giving him a lethal halberd. Azrael followed the lead of her predecessor, Rose, and chosen a light rapier, Bud came away with a massive ax, which had drawn many suspicious glances when he had bought it, Nick, Master Barton's son, had forgone a weapon and elected to use just his fists, Jen had broken with tradition and picked a pair of light daggers over the giant hammer that Damia and Meru had used, After some coaxing from Chris, Jacque had selected a simple longbow, and after a few near accidents, found that she had a natural talent for it.

Chris and Jen were engaged in a mock battle with each other. Chris went in for an overhead strike which Jen gracefully avoided with a series of cartwheels and flips. Jen had trained as a dancer and gymnast for years. This training added up to a superb agility that few people could duplicate, and was also quite a beautiful sight to behold. Jen tried for a quick stab but her dagger was intercepted by Chris' katana. Jen next when for a broad x-slash with her knives, only to have Chris pull a page from her book and execute a picture perfect back flip. Chris responded back by faking high but going low. Jen may have had agility on her side, but Chris had the longer weapon and more experience and the battle ended in a triumph for him as he slapped the flat of his blade on her thigh.

"Rats!" Jen hissed, "I'll never be as good as you and David are, Chris."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Jen. Remember, when it comes to fighting this way, David and I have more experience. You have your own talents. Had this been real combat, that overhead strike could have killed you. However, that didn't happen, you avoided it quite easily. All those years of dance and gymnastic training have given you greater speed and agility than any of us," said Chris.

Chris and Jen paused in their fight to watch their fellow Dragoons in action. Jacque had become quite proficient with her bow, and had started on mastering multiple arrow launches at once, hitting a line of targets set up on or near the center every time. Nick and Bud were engaged in their own little brawl. It was a clash of opposites as Nick dodged and weaved trying to avoid the broad swipes of a wooden training ax that Bud used in place of his real one.

"Nice try Nick, but you can't avoid me forever!" Bud said as he heaved a massive horizontal arc. Then Nick surprised everyone by dropping into the splits, spinning around on his back and evaded it. He then kicked up and knocked the axe out of Bud's hands with a jump spin hook kick.

"You were saying?" Nick said with a smug look on his face. There was a huge war cry as everyone's attention was drawn to the final training fight that was occurring between David and Azrael.

Their fight would have done Rose, Lavitz, and Albert proud. Azrael moved with a lethal grace and beauty that made it appear that Rose had come back to life. Every attack of hers flowed into the next. David was no slouch either. His bo staff twirled and spun that with a fluid. Azrael's wooden training sword clashed with David's spear, neither fighter gaining any headway. David then decided to end the fight quickly, but Azrael had other ideas. She dropped her sword and quickly grabbed the other end of David's bo and flipped him clean over. Azrael held the staff at David's throat, a predatory grin on her lips.

"Damn! I'm glad she's on our side! Did you see that!" said Bud visibly nervous, knowing how cutthroat the future Black Burst Dragoon could be.

"You know it's really a good thing that this was a training battle. If this was a real fight you probably wouldn't have any trouble taking my head clean off would you?" said David in a dry voice as Azrael helped him up.

"That depends if you had pissed me off or not, if you had then I really wouldn't have a problem. God knows that I would love to decapitate Chris Jericho, Eric Bischoff, and quite a few other people on the WWE roster" said Azrael thoughtfully.

The seven tired warriors trouped out of the woods went their separate ways. As Chris, David, and Azrael drove back to Chris' house discussing their plans for the rest of the day.

"On the way home, I'm getting a triple latte and then a nice warm shower" said Azrael.

"I'll pass on the latte but I'll take the shower," said Chris. Then the Dragoon Spirits of the Red-Eyed and Jade Dragons began lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Better scratch that idea," said David, "There's a Dragoon Spirit nearby."

"Then we need to get it. Who knows what kind of person may be in possession of it" said Chris.

"But what about my latte and shower?" whined Azrael.

"Oh get over it, we need to find that Dragoon Spirit now!" said David, "If someone undeserving of a Dragoon Spirit finds out what it can do, it will be big trouble."

"Fine, I'll wait. It's something I've grown accustomed to" said Azrael, sulking in the back seat.

The closer the Dragoons got to the source, the brighter the two Dragoon Spirits began glowing and the louder they resonated. After driving for about two hours to the outskirts of town, Chris, David, and Azrael pulled up in front of a battered old warehouse.

"Typical villain hideout number 5: Creepy old warehouse" quipped David.

"Azrael, hang back and provide us with back up" said Chris, "I'll take point. David I want you to cover my back. Who knows what we'll be up against."

"Odds are it will be less than pleasant" said Azrael. Her words would quickly be proven true at the sight that beheld the three warriors as they silently entered the building.

A massive altar was set up at the other side of the room. Large blood red banners with a midnight black eye lined the wall. There were about 50 people wearing hooded robes as black as midnight kneeling prostrate before said altar. A drum began playing as a woman with flaming red hair, wearing a skintight black silk dress that showed a heavy amount of cleavage, and black high heeled boots walked out from behind a curtain. She strode with the grace and poise of a queen up to the altar.

"A cult? We have to retrieve the Dragoon Spirit from a freaking cult!" groaned Chris as he slumped against the doorway of the warehouse.

"Okay, tell me how we ended up walking into the Temple of Doom," said Azrael.

"Never mind the Temple of Doom, Chris look at the banners" said David.

"I see the banners what about them?"

"Take a look at the symbol, could it be anymore obvious?"

"Oh yeah. Any LOD nut would recognize it" said Chris with a smirk, "It's the Black Burst Dragoon Spirit. no questions asked."

"So then where is it?" said Azrael.

"Guys, look up there" said David. Both Chris and Azrael looked to the altar and groaned. Sitting in a position of prominence on the altar was a small perfect crystalline sphere about the size of a golf ball in the color of a deep midnight blue. The Dragoon Spirit of the Black Burst Dragon then started giving off a dark purplish light. The red haired woman began speaking.

"Behold my brothers and sisters. The Sacred Oracle sends the message we've waited almost ten years for. The time of the Reckoning is upon us. The Dark Leviathan is ready to emerge and lead us to glory. We will conquer all and no one will stop us."

"She don't know us very well do she?" said Chris, "I have an idea. David, you and I will distract these nut jobs. Azrael, that's your Dragoon Spirit up there, so it will be up to you to claim it. This is our trial by fire. Let's not muck it up shall we?"

"Finally, all will know of our strength! The Dark Leviathan shall drench this world with the blood of our enemies. We will rule for all eternity!" the woman declared in a loud voice.

"You rule the world? Don't make me laugh" Chris said, as he and David marched with a purpose into the warehouse, the cult members all with looks of surprise on their faces.

"What is the meaning of this!" exclaimed the woman, her face turning the same color as her hair.

"The meaning of this is very simple," David said with steel in his voice, "The two of us are here to shut you down."

"Oh really? Then I would like to see how you two can accomplish that" she purred, "I am Cassandra Askani, high priestess of the Cult of the Shadow Eye, and the last time I checked my dears, there are only two of you and 50 of us. How can you hope to beat us when we have the numbers, isn't that right?" On that note all of the cult members produced machetes from their robes.

"Actually, you should redo your math, sister. There are three of us, and we're going to beat all of you very quickly" said Chris in an all too calm voice as he and David drew their weapons.

"Where is this third person?" said Cassandra with a sneer on her face.

"Right behind you bitch!" said David. Azrael vaulted over the high priestess and landed next to her two teammates. The Black Burst Dragoon Spirit in one hand, her rapier in the other.

"NO! THE SACRED ORACLE! GET IT BACK! KILL THEM!" screeched Cassandra.

At that that moment all three Dragoon Spirits began glowing brighter than ever, if there was ever a signal that it was time for the Dragoons to return to battle, this was it!

"DRAGOON SPIRITS AWAKEN!" yelled Chris, and did they ever!

Chris let out a primal yell of power as he was engulfed in roaring flames. The flames died away to reveal the flame red armor of the Dragoon of the Red-Eyed Dragon that Zieg and Dart had worn proudly so long ago. A red jeweled headband with 7 small green stones sat on Chris' forehead. Flames flew up out of his back to form his wings. Chris slashed his sword in an X formation and stood ready for battle.

David's Dragoon Spirit started glowing and he was enveloped in a screaming green whirlwind. The tornado blew outward to reveal David wearing the brilliant jade armor of the Dragoon of the Jade Dragon like Syuveil, Lavitz and Albert before him. David twirled his spear over his head and brought it to a ready position.

Azrael let out a short growl as purple lighting shot out of her Spirit, enveloping her in a pitch black sphere. The sphere collapsed in to reveal Azrael in the midnight blue armor of the Dragoon of the Black Burst Dragon, only the second person to have that honor after Rose herself. Azrael's headband sported the same catlike protrusions. Azrael's rapier, razor sharp, glinted in the dim light of the warehouse.

The Legend had been Reborn, The Dragoons had returned.

"Wha-What is this?" Cassandra gaped, "What is this power that I'm sensing from you?"

"Simple sweetheart, this power is that of the almighty Dragon!" Chris said, "And it will be the last thing you'll ever see!" It was an all out slaughter. The cult members proved to be little threat to the three new Dragoons. A litany of spells rang through the air.

"_EXPLOSION!", _Chris roared, as he drove his sword into the ground. A firestorm of flames roared up and reduced five cult members to tiny little ashes. He got a shark's grin on his face as three guys clumsily swung their machetes and they bounced off his armor. Chris then promptly removed their heads from their bodies. Blood spurting out as their heads bounced across the warehouse floor.

"_WING BLASTER!_", David yelled, cult members were tossed around like rag dolls by the green bird shaped gust of wind as it impacted in the center of the group. David then swooped down like a giant predatory beast. He wound up with his spear and skewered four cult members all at once.

"_ASTRAL DRAIN!"_, Azrael screamed. She had busy with Cassandra and while she had been a powerful sorceress, Cassandra was no warrior. Azrael's rapier flew, straight and true like an arrow before burying itself into Cassandra's chest. She promptly screamed as she withered away and disintegrated as her very life was sucked out and put toward healing the other Dragoons. The Dragoons were triumphant.

After briefly surveying the scene, wordlessly they flew out of the warehouse. Chris charged up a Flameshot spell and hurled it at the warehouse. The building exploded into a blazing conflagration. As the building blazed, the three Dragoons still said nothing. Chris, David, and Azrael shed their armor. It took all of five minutes before it sunk in that they had actually taken human lives and they all promptly threw up. After they finished removing the contents of their stomachs the three warriors stared at each other, unable to find words for what they had caused.

"Did we really do all this?" said Chris, "I know that we stopped whatever it was these people had planned. I just didn't think that it would cause such a huge hole inside me. I feel sick."

"So do I", said David, "It's really good that the others weren't here. I don't think that they could have taken that."

"It was them or us, and we got my Dragoon Spirit. Isn't that what we came here to get?" said Azrael, "Didn't both of you say if this thing picked a less than worthy bearer, it would be disastrous?"

"Yeah, we did say that. In the long run, this will save the lives of a lot of people. Although I would like to know just what these people were up to" said David.

"Me too, I guess we'll just have to wonder" said Chris.

"Can we leave now and get my latte and shower?" pleaded Azrael.

"Let's go home you two, I think this has been more than enough action for one day" said Chris. They piled into Chris' car, and left the scene as quickly as they could, unaware that there had been a witness the entire time. A young woman with platinum blue hair wearing an armored blue one piece swimsuit with thigh guards, ankle length high heeled boots, and a massive silver sledgehammer in her hand.

"Not bad for a first time" Meru said, "If only they knew how many lives they saved."

With a flourish of her Dragoon wings, Meru followed her three new charges.

Author's note: Can it be? Yes, it's an update! I hope it wasn't too gory for everyone. Meru has arrived to mentor the new Dragoons and help them become warriors. They'll need all the help they can get! Read and review as always.


	10. Wingly Education and Legend Reborn

Disclaimer: I think you know where to find it by this point.

Legend of Dragoon: Legend Reborn

By Red Eyed-Divine Dragoon77415

Chapter 9: Wingly Education

Chris, David, and Azrael drove in silence the rest of the way to Chris' house. The images of the battle they had fought just minutes earlier forever burned into their minds.

"I still can't believe it" said David in a distant tone, "I can't believe that we actually shed blood."

"Believe it David, it's only going to get worse from here" said Azrael.

"I hate to change the subject, but you have to admit, transforming into a Dragoon was an adrenaline rush, wasn't it?" said Chris.

"No argument there. I felt like I was on fire!" said David.

"I felt like I could do anything. Maybe I could pay Eric Bischoff a little visit this way…" said Azrael.

"Drop that idea right now missy!" said Chris.

"You're such a party pooper!" said Azrael, pouting in the backseat.

"Az, the Dragoons used their power to protect the world from evil, at least the Dragoons that were good" said Chris, "They did not use their powers to scare the living crap out of petty, weaseling little men."

"Actually, you could do what Rose did and be the Black Monster" said David.

Chris merely groaned as he turned his car onto the street where his house was. The three Dragoons approached the door and Chris stopped dead in his tracks. The front door was wide open.

"Chris didn't you close and _lock_ that door?" said Azrael.

"Yes, I certainly did", said Chris, "I wasn't expecting anyone…were you David?"

"I'm going to see Tia tonight, but I never told her to meet me here" said David, "Were you expecting anyone Azrael?"

"Hell no! Maybe you've forgotten but the reason I'm staying here in the first place is to get away from my lunatic of a sister. I never told Mediah, Femalephenom, or anyone else where I was going because I was afraid that Pyper might find me through them."

"Let's just see what's going on then. Be ready" said Chris as he drew his katana. David and Azrael went for their weapons and charged into the house. Sitting on the couch watching TV was a young woman in her mid to late 20s. Now this isn't a surprise. What was a surprise were her platinum blue hair pulled up into a ponytail, pale skin, and blood red eyes, almost like an albino. She wore a pale blue t-shirt and shorts, blue sandals, and propped up against the couch was a massive blue and gold sledgehammer. She turned to them and said in a bright and chipper voice.

"I was wondering when you guys would show up!" The three of them could only stand gaping.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?" said Chris after he had composed himself.

"You know who I am Chris Michaels!" said the girl, "But perhaps you need a hint!" She picked up the sledgehammer. Chris and the others got ready for anything. The girl spun once and a blue gem hanging around her neck began glowing. She slammed her hammer on the ground and was encased in a solid block of ice. The ice shattered out to reveal her in an armored one-piece swimsuit with a familiar pair of draconic looking wings on the back. Recognition came onto David's face.

"YOU'RE MERU!" He yelled, "You're Meru from the game!"

"Congratulations, David or should I call you Ninmast?" said Meru with a big smile as she reverted back to normal.

"So it's a real account then? The events of the Legend of Dragoon video game are real" said Azrael.

"Pretty much so, I bet you have a lot of questions to ask. Sit down, it will take a while to explain" said Meru, gesturing to the couch.

"I think we better" said Chris, as the three of them promptly fell onto said couch.

"Question _numero uno_," said Azrael, "Seeing as how you are a real person, is it right to assume that the other playable characters, were real as well?"

"Not just the playable characters. All the characters in that game were based on real life people, captured as we remembered them" said Meru.

"Did you have anything to do with the production of the LOD game?" said Chris, "Because once I realized I had the Red-Eyed Dragoon spirit the thought came to mind that someone on the production staff may have been directly involved with the Second Dragon Campaign. I know Winglies live much longer than humans do."

"Actually, the production staff at Sony consisted entirely of Winglies. We infiltrated the company and made sure the story of what happened was told" said Meru.

"Why a video game? That's actually quite an ingenious idea" said David.

"You guys have to be made aware that 7,000 years have gone by since Melbu Frahma died. In that time the Dragoons were forgotten, just as they had been the first time around" said Meru, "Charle wanted people to be made aware of what happened, but in this modern age no one would have believed it as a truthful story. There's too much cynicism in this world today."

"You won't get any arguments from us" said Azrael, "We have to live in that world of cynicism and it really sucks."

"But there are those people that are dreamers. People that wish for a life of adventure, the chance to be a hero. Especially you Chris" said Meru with a smile that caused the Red-Eyed Dragoon to blush slightly, "We could have done a movie or a book, but we wanted people to experience it firsthand, but we didn't want anyone dead. A video game provided that experience without the threat of death."

"Charle is still alive! I know that she's a Wingly and all, but I thought even she would be dead by this point" said David.

"Charle Frahma is one of the most powerful Winglies on the planet, and her magic is still very strong. Our magic is what keeps us alive for so long. I could go on about it but it would probably bore you. Let's just leave it that" said Meru.

"Good idea" said Azrael, "So now the burning question is why you are here?"

"Easy, I'm here to finish up your training as Dragoons. You should call the rest of your team, as I have something that may belong to them. Meru produced a small satchel and opened the flap. Inside were four small gems, violet, golden-brown, white, and a light blue one that matched the one hanging around Meru's neck. Chris' eyes bugged out of his skull.

"The other Dragoon Spirits!" said Chris, "You brought the other Dragoon Spirits!"

"They've been in our care for 7,000 years. If you're wondering why there's a second Blue Sea Dragoon Spirit, it's because it copied itself shortly after Melbu Frahma died. I never figured out why it happened, and I didn't really care."

"Let's put these things in a safe place. We can call the others tomorrow morning" said Chris.

The next morning Chris and the others had a quick breakfast before calling on the others to meet them at their usual spot in the forest. When everyone assembled they blanched at the sight of Meru.

"HOLY HELL!" said Bud, "Chris, is she, is she?" Chris simply nodded. Bud could only gape.

"For those that are out of the loop, who is she man?" said Nick.

"She's Meru the Wingly, The Dragoon of the Blue Sea Dragon. She's one of the characters from the Legend of Dragoon video game, and she's here to finish our training. She's brought the other four Dragoon Spirits and it's time they went to their new masters" said Chris.

Meru gave the Violet Dragoon Spirit to Nick, Bud received the Golden Dragoon Spirit, Jennifer received the copy of the Blue Sea Spirit, and Jacque received the White-Silver Spirit. The four put the Dragoon Spirits around their necks and all seven spirits began resonating as one.

Meru transformed into her Dragoon form so everyone could see her in all of her glory. She pointed her hammer at the seven new dragoons

"This almost seems too good to be true!" said Jennifer, "You showed up right when we needed you."

"That is rather suspicious" said David, "How do we know this isn't some kind of trap?"

"It's no trap. Things are going to heat up in the next few years or so. Charle knows that the Dragoons are the only ones who can stop it. We wanted to get a head start this time around."

"Do we know what we're dealing with?" asked Jacque.

"I wish we did, to be honest, I'm scared. Scared for all of you" said Meru, her red eyes getting misty, and her normally cheerful smile turning melancholy, "Why must it always come down to people so young?"

"Don't start crying on us!" said Bud.

"The spirits of the Dragons are with us, they helped saved the world twice before, we'll make it a three-peat!" said Nick.

"And if anyone says otherwise, we'll just skewer them!" Azrael said.

"We're ready to meet our destiny, Meru, show us the way" said Chris.

"Are you sure about this?" said Meru, "There's no going back."

"YES!" all seven of them said at once. They were set on their course and were not going to be swayed.

"Then it's time, AWAKEN SPIRITS OF THE DRAGONS!" Meru cried. The seven spirits began radiating light.

Chris let out a primal yell of power as he was engulfed in roaring flames. The flames died away to reveal the flame red armor of the Dragoon of the Red-Eyed Dragon that Zieg and Dart had worn proudly so long ago. A red jeweled headband with 7 small green stones sat on Chris' forehead. Flames flew up out of his back to form his wings. Chris slashed his sword in an X formation and stood ready for battle.

David's Dragoon Spirit started glowing and he was enveloped in a screaming green whirlwind. The tornado blew outward to reveal David wearing the brilliant jade armor of the Dragoon of the Jade Dragon like Syuveil, Lavitz and Albert before him. David twirled his spear over his head and brought it to a ready position.

Azrael let out a short growl as purple lighting shot out of her Spirit, enveloping her in a pitch black sphere. The sphere collapsed in to reveal Azrael in the midnight blue armor of the Dragoon of the Black Burst Dragon, only the second person to have that honor after Rose herself. Azrael's headband sported the same catlike protrusions. Her rapier held out in a ready position.

Jennifer's transformation was different from Meru's. She held her daggers across her chest as a column of water surrounded her. The column of water exploded outward to reveal her as a mirror of Meru as the newest Dragoon of the Blue Sea Dragon. She held one dagger over her head and another in a defensive position in front of her.

Bud slammed the ground and was encased in a mound of dirt. The mound collapsed to reveal Bud in the massive armor of the Dragoon of the Golden Dragon.

Nick was struck by purple lightning bolts, these lightning bolts wrapped around Nick's body to become the armor of the Dragoon of the Violet Dragon. Nick hovered in midair into a ready stance.

Jacque was engulfed in a column of purest white light. When it receded Jacque was pleased to find her armor of the Dragoon of the White-Silver Dragon followed Miranda and Shirley's armor, which was like Rose and the armor of the men. She never liked skirts.

The new Dragoons looked upon themselves in amazement at their new power.

"I've never felt anything like this in my life!" said Jen.

"I can feel the Dragon's power surging through me!" said Nick, "Nothing we ever did in martial arts school matched this!"

"This has got to be a dream!" said Bud.

"This is too cool!" Jacque said.

"When do we learn to fly?" said Azrael.

"Evil doesn't stand a chance in hell against us!" said David.

"The Legend of Dragoon lives again!" said Chris.

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" said Meru, "Let's get to work!"

Author's Notes: WOW! And so the Dragoons fly again. Meru will show the new generation of Dragoons the way. If you think this seems Deus Ex Machina, read the chapter "Destiny Decided" I hope everyone enjoyed this, the next volume will have the heavy action, This was to just get everyone together.


	11. The Beginning of a New Day

Disclaimer: You know where to find it.

Legend of Dragoon: Legend Reborn

Volume I: The Gathering

The Beginning of a New Day

By Red-Eyed, Divine Dragoon77415

The sun comes up over Kansas City. The light shines off the various skyscrapers of downtown. It looks like it's going to be the start of another beautiful day. Eight steaks of light shoot across the morning sky, looking down on the place that they call home. Unbeknownst to the still sleeping populace, Kansas City has gained a new set of heroes. Seven modern kids, guided by one of the ancient Winglies, have tapped into the most powerful force the world has ever known.

Chris, Meru, and the other dragoons land on the observation deck of City Hall.

"It's going to be a beautiful morning isn't it?" said Meru.

"No doubt, but even still, I wonder what the future has in store for us" said Chris, "You mentioned things were going to heat up, but we don't even know what that will be."

"You worried, fearless leader?" said Meru.

"Yeah, I am, while I have the utmost faith in myself and everyone else, we're still mortal, still only human. We could be easily killed tomorrow"

"And that's exactly what makes you so strong. You know that as powerful as Dragoons are, they're not invincible. Take a lesson from the first generation Dragoons, when the Dragon Campaign ended, Rose and Zieg were the only two to walk away from it alive, but they knew the risks that came when they took up the spirits. They put it all on the line, all in the name giving humanity their freedom. It's up to you guys now to make sure that things stay that way. I'm certain that all of the past dragoons would be proud of you" said Meru with a bright, cheerful smile.

"Then in the meantime, we'll fight! Let's go to work people!"

Only the End of the Beginning. The True Story has just begun!


End file.
